


One Last Time

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Nile Misses Her Family, i was left unsupervised, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Two days later she was walking the snow-covered streets of Chicago.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/gifts), [goldheartedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/gifts).



By the time the holidays came around Copley told them to enjoy the next few weeks to themselves, while he went to a few family functions himself. They woke up in the safe house the following morning with a note from Andy saying she was on a walkabout. Nicky and Joe smiled at each other and whispered one word, “Malta.” 

Joe told her on the way that she didn’t have to stay with them. Nile was well old enough to manage herself with money and all the fake ideas she might need in case she got in trouble. Nile could see the world how she wished and to call or text if she needed them. The couple promised that once in Malta they had no plans on going anywhere any time soon and to come when she was ready.

Nile knew exactly where she wanted to go. 

Two days later she was walking the snow-covered streets of Chicago. She’d been telling herself the entire time to look and observe but nothing more. She just wanted to see them again. To give herself that much. 

That first Christmas after her father had been hard. It got easier but they still missed him. There was always a place setting for him. Now there would be one for both of them. This time of year her mother would be going shopping at a few of her favorite spots to get things for Christmas dinner. That’s where she saw her, coming out of the store a brown bag in her arms and two in the arms of her brother. They were smiling at least, she could hear them laughing as her mother swatted at her brother for saying something inappropriate, probably cursing. 

They were going to have a few of her aunts and uncles and cousins over this year by the sound of it. Least it wouldn't be just the two of them.

They were doing okay and that was more than she could have hoped for. Thanks to Copley her military funds were going to them with a little extra from the jobs she worked, nothing too crazy but it was something so they didn’t have to struggle like before. She followed them for a few blocks, listening and enjoying this moment as she listened to them talk. 

She finally stopped to split off from them before they could catch on to her.

They were going to be alright. 

They were warriors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you both enjoyed this little bit.


End file.
